


Writing Prompt/challenge (Katara/Korra)

by TheEmptySkies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Badass Katara (Avatar), Earth Kingdom (Avatar), F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), How Do I Tag, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Personal Growth, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Southern Water Tribe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmptySkies/pseuds/TheEmptySkies
Summary: I read a time travel fic recently that sent Azula into the future where she met Korra and they eventually developed a relationship. It made me wonder if there was one that was the opposite. Where Korra went into the past (or replaced Aang as the Avatar) and developed a relationship with Katara. There wasn't one and I'm not a great writer so I'm hoping to pass the idea into more capable hands. Details inside :)
Relationships: Katara/Korra (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Writing Prompt/challenge (Katara/Korra)

The basic premise is that Korra was sent back in time to the beginning of book one or replaces Aang in it. There are a few different ways you can play out how the "1st episode" plays out. The immediate one that can to my mind was that she appears, in a pillar of light, before Katara's tantrum freed Aang. That's just the immediate scene that came to mind, when, or how, it happens is entirely up to you.

The cause of the time travel (if you go that route) is also entirely up to you. Again there are a few that came to mind. You could relate it to when her connection to the past Avatars was severed. A story I read recently using a different avatar had the Avatar Spirits forcefully move the cycle forward, essentially abandoning Aang to be trapped in the ice for the greater good. I can't wait to see what ever "thing that happened" you come up with :)

Personal struggles and development should be pivotal point of the story. Yes, Ozai needs his teeth kicked in but what makes Avatar great is it's character development and how they tackle major issues that most show stir away from. For example, a big one for Katara would be learning to accept that it's ok to have feelings for another woman after being raised in a society that likely teaches the opposite (it's not shown in TLAB). Korra always had confidence issues regarding her ability to fulfill her role as the Avatar. And all the other personal issues that they faced and over came during thier journey. 

What to do with Aang. That is entirely your call. You can cut him from the story completely. Or maybe he tries to take the opportunity to try to not be the Avatar. Maybe he tries to force his feelings onto Katara like he did in the show (I could rant about him kissing her without consent for a min ngl.) Maybe him and Korra work together to take on the Fire Nation after he goes into the Avatar State at the Southern Air Temple. 

However you decide to tackle this, I can't wait to read it. It's an idea that I think has a lot of potential :)

Edit: I found ONE fic that used this pairing. It was a well written AU and the end made me fucking cry!!! I couldn't even bring myself to read any ATLA or LOK fanfics for 2 days!!! Can someone please give these girls a happy ending damn it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write very well so I figured I'd throw the idea out there to see who all wants to pick it up. Just comment below if you are and I will subscribe to it. I'm looking forward to reading all of them :)


End file.
